Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication device and including a mechanical chassis of the communication device.
Related Art
The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create a smaller and a more powerful electronic device. This smaller and more powerful electronic device is being integrated with near field communication (NFC) technology to facilitate the use of this electronic device in conducting daily transactions. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, the credit information provided by these credit cards can be loaded and stored onto an NFC enabled device to be used as needed. The NFC enabled device is simply tapped to a credit card terminal to relay the credit information to complete a transaction. As another example, a ticket writing system, such as those used in bus and train terminals, may simply write ticket fare information onto the NFC enabled device instead of providing a paper ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the NFC enabled device to a reader to ride the bus or the train without using a traditional the paper ticket.
Furthermore, this smaller and more powerful electronic device is being integrated with wireless power transfer (WPT) capabilities to allow this device to wirelessly charge its internal batteries from a wireless power source without the use of a wired connection. In near-field or non-radiative WPT techniques, power is transferred over short distances by magnetic fields using inductive coupling between coils of wire. These techniques rely on the use of a magnetic field generated by a transmitter device to induce a current in the electronic device. This effect occurs in the electromagnetic near field, with the electronic device in close proximity to the transmitter device.